twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight (film)
| gross = $383,530,753 | filmed in = Oregon | website = http://twilightthemovie.com/ | amg_id = | imdb_id = 1099212 }}Twilight is the movie adaptation of the novel Twilight, the first book in Stephenie Meyer's ''Twilight'' series. Starring Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan and Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen, it was released November 21, 2008 in North America and December 11, 2008 in Australia. It was released on DVD March 21, 2009. Short Summary When seventeen year-old Bella Swan leaves sunny Phoenix, Arizona to live with her father in the small and always rainy town of Forks, she does not expect to like it. Although Bella hates the rainy weather and anything wet, she chooses to do this for her mother, Renèe, so she can travel with her new husband, Phil Dwyer, a minor league baseball player. Although Bella was an outcast in Phoenix, she soon makes friends at her new school. To her dismay, several boys in the school compete for her attention. When she sees a boy named Edward Cullen sitting with his brothers and sisters in the cafeteria, she is instantly intrigued. Edward is inhumanly beautiful, yet he is an outsider too; although the Cullens have lived in Forks for two years, they have never really been accepted by the townsfolk. When Bella sits next to Edward in her Biology class later that day, Edward seems utterly repulsed by her. He even tries to change his schedule to avoid her, leaving Bella completely puzzled about his attitude towards her. After tricking a family friend, Jacob Black, into telling her the local tribal legends, Bella comes to realize that the Cullens are vampires. Realizing his secret changes nothing for Bella, because she knows that she is still in love with him, even though he is not human. She also finds out that the Cullens drink animal blood instead of human blood, calling themselves "vegetarians". Bella and Edward fall in love, but their relationship is thrown into chaos when another vampire coven sweeps into Forks and James, a tracker vampire, decides that he wants to hunt Bella for sport. Detailed Plot Summary Isabella "Bella" Swan moves from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington to live with her father, Charlie Swan. She chooses to do this so that her mother, Renée, can travel with her husband, Phil Dwyer, who is a baseball player. Once at her father's house, she is greeted by Billy Black and his son Jacob, one of her old friends. Even though Bella never had many friends in Phoenix, she attracts attention at her new school in Forks, and is quickly befriended by students. Much to her dismay, boys in the school compete for Bella's attention, unlike at her old school. When Bella sits next to Edward Cullen in biology class on her first day of school, Edward seems utterly repulsed. He moves as far away from her as possible. He even attempts to change his schedule to avoid her, which leaves Bella completely puzzled about his attitude towards her. Shortly after he disappears for a while, Edward begins to talk to Bella, having seemingly forgotten their unfriendly first encounter. Later that day, while in the parking lot, Bella sees Edward staring at her. Oblivious to her, a student, Tyler Crowley, had lost control of his vehicle, and it was rapidly progressing in her direction. Bella realizes this at the last moment, thinking she is dead. However, Edward appears and stops the oncoming car completely with one hand, leaving a dent, and shocking Bella with his speed and strength. Bella tries to get Edward to tell her how he stopped the van, but he refuses each time she asks and says that he was standing right next to her. During a trip to the La Push reservation with her friends, Jacob and two other Quileute boys visit Bella. After hearing one of Jacob's friends insult Edward, Bella asks Jacob to tell her why the Cullens have such a bad reputation on the reservation. Jacob explains that his people are supposedly descended from wolves, and that his great grandfather had met the Cullens, who signed a peace treaty with them to keep the encounter from turning violent. But Jacob still doesn't explain what the Cullens supposedly are. During a trip to Port Angeles, Edward rescues Bella again, this time from a band of thugs. While driving away, Edward has an urge to go back and kill the thugs, but Bella talks him out of it. Edward takes Bella to a restaurant, where she questions him again. This time, while he still doesn't say how he stopped Tyler's van, he tells her he has the power to read minds. He can read anyone's mind, except hers. As Edward drives Bella home, they stop at the police station and find out from Edward's father that one of Charlie's friends has been killed by an animal. After getting back home, Bella uses a book she bought at Port Angeles on Quileute legends and the internet to try to make sense of what Jacob told her. She eventually finds an internet link about vampires, and realizes that the website's description of a vampire matches Edward. The next day after school, Edward follows Bella into the near-by woods. She says she knows he is a vampire, and that she is not afraid of him. Edward becomes very distressed, and tries to explain how dangerous he is, but Bella keeps insisting that she doesn't care. They soon realize they have fallen in love with each other. They decide to publicly act on their feelings, shocking their entire school, Charlie and Billy (the latter disapproves because he knows Edward is a vampire). One day, Edward takes Bella to see the Cullen family. All are happy to see him with their new guest except for Rosalie, who shatters a salad bowl when the couple announce that Bella has already eaten. Alice greets Bella with a hug but quickly remarks that their new guest "smells good." Edward gets irritated and takes Bella to his upstairs bedroom. He then takes her up a nearby tree (by climbing it with Bella hitched on her back) to view the beautiful mountain scenery. The relationship continues to blossom, with the two of them playing piano and Edward visiting Bella in her bedroom, among other things. The seemingly perfect state of their relationship is thrown into chaos when another vampire coven, which is responsible for the so called "animal attacks," sweeps into Forks. James, a tracker vampire, decides that he wants to hunt Bella for sport. This occurs while the Cullens are all playing baseball. The Cullens confront the unwelcome visitors and Carlisle orders them to leave, which they do reluctantly. Although Bella's safe for now, Edward knows that James has developed an irresistible desire for a human meal, and as a skilled tracker, James will eventually come back to try to kill Bella and eat her, so he takes no chances. Edward's family plan s to distract the tracker by splitting up Bella and Edward, and Bella is sent to hide in a hotel in Phoenix with Alice and Jasper. Edward attempts to distract James by using Bella's jacket to take him off track, but James sees through the diversion and leaves Forks to follow Bella to Phoenix. Bella then gets a phone call from James in which he says that he has her mother, and Bella is forced to give herself up to James at her old dance studio. Upon meeting him, Bella discovers her mother wasn't at the dance studio and was safe all along. Bella tries to run but James attacks, hitting her head on a post and breaking her leg. Edward, who had also journeyed to Phoenix to find Bella, then shows up and brutally attacks James. They fight, and just before Edward attacks again, James bites Bella, injecting his venom into her. Just as the rest of the Cullens arrive, Edward rips James' throat out, after which Carlisle coaxes him to regain himself. They turn James over to the others to focus on Bella. Because James bit Bella, she was undergoing the painful transformation into a vampire. Meanwhile, James' neck is snapped, and he is ripped apart and burned. After James is taken care of, Edward begins to suck the venom out of Bella to stop the transformation while Carlisle and Alice brace her broken bone. Edward almost killed Bella, because he continued to suck the blood even once it was clean. He manages to stop because of his love for her, and Bella wakes up in the hospital, recovering. Once returning to Forks, Bella goes to the prom with Edward. Before they get into the dance, Jacob arrives to talk to Bella. He says his father wants her to break up with Edward, and that "they'll be watching". While dancing, Bella expresses her desire to become a vampire to Edward, saying she wants to be with him forever. It looks like Edward is going to grant her request, but he kisses her instead, saying he's not going to give up that easily. Bella accepts this for now. The movie ends with Victoria, James' lover, watching Edward and Bella dance with a vengeful look. History Twilight was originally optioned by Paramount Pictures' MTV Films. According to Catherine Hardwicke, a script was produced even before the novel was published. It bore little resemblence to the actual novel or the final movie; for example Bella was a track star, and the FBI was chasing the vampires on jet skis.'Twilight' Countdown: Catherine Hardwicke says original script was more like 'Charlie's Angels' Denise Martin, latimesblogs, November 6, 2008When that option lapsed in summer 2007, the novel was optioned by Summit Entertainment. Catherine Hardwicke was brought in to direct the film. After reading the original script, she went and read the novel. She decided that the script needed to be rewritten from scratch.Melissa Rosenberg was hired for the new version. On November 16, 2007, Summit Entertainment, along with Stephenie Meyer, announced that Kristen Stewart had been cast in the role of Isabella Swan. A month later, on December 11, 2007 it was announced that Robert Pattinson (who portrayed Cedric Diggory in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) had been cast as Edward Cullen.summit entertainment Summit Entertainment had an open casting call for the role of Jacob Black on January 19, 2008, and Taylor Lautner was cast.Twilight Movie at stepheniemeyer.com Cast The official cast stands as follows: Production Filming in Oregon began in March 2008 and lasted for 44 days, ending on May 2, 2008.Greetings from Twilight Additional footage and some reshoots were made in late August, including the scene where Edward plays piano, the scene where Edward and Bella kiss in the bedroom, and the meadow scene.'Twilight' reshoots: Why is Catherine Hardwicke filming again? Nicole Sperling, The Hollywood Insider, Aug 29, 2008 Hardwicke confessed that she finished working on the film October 31st, 2008.Director Catherine Hardwicke claims that finding the perfect meadow for the emotional climax scene was very difficult. Although the scene was set to be filmed near the end of the schedule, the original site they chose was still covered in snow and inaccessible. They then found a forest with boulders and old growth trees, and with time running out, chose to film some of the scene there. However, the director said that after they wrapped the movie, she told them, "I've got to shoot a meadow. Something that looks like a meadow. Or people are going to stone me in the streets." So they shot part of the scene in the middle of the Griffith Park golf course.'Twilight' Countdown: Catherine Hardwicke talks about the meadow and making Robert Pattinson 'dazzle' Denise Martin, latimesblogs, November 4, 2008In order to make Edward sparkle in the sunlight, they worked with Industrial Light & Magic (ILM), George Lucas' special effects company. DVD & Blu-Ray The release date for the Twilight DVD and Blu-Ray DVD was March 21, 2009.[http://www.thehdroom.com/news/Twilight_Blu-ray_Mystery_Solved/4213 Twilight on Blu-Ray] DVD Special Features * Audio commentary by Catherine Hardwicke, Kristen Stewart, and Robert Pattinson * Muse music video: "Super Massive Black Hole" * Paramore music video: "Decode" * Linkin Park music video: "Leave Out All the Rest" * Five extended scenes with director introductions * Five deleted scenes with director introductions * Seven-part documentary: "The Adventure Begins: The Journey from Page to Screen" * Comic-Con "fandom" piece * Comic-Con NY sizzle reel * Three trailers * Penelope trailerTwilight DVD details Blu-Ray Special Features * Audio commentary by Catherine Hardwicke, Kristen Stewart, and Robert Pattinson * Muse music video: "Supermassive Black Hole" * Paramore music video: "Decode" * Linkin Park music video: "Leave Out All the Rest" * Five extended scenes with director introductions * Five deleted scenes with director introductions * Seven-part documentary: "The Adventure Begins: The Journey from Page to Screen" * Comic-Con "fandom" piece * Comic-Con NY sizzle reel * Three trailers * Penelope trailer * Breaking Dawn Live with New Moon teaser References See Also External Links * [http://twilightthemovie.com/index_dvd.php Official Twilight film website] * Official trailer * Stephenie Meyer's official website * Twilight at the Internet Movie Database * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon * The Twilight Movie MySpace Film Category:Films Category:Twilight Film